Beauxbâtons
|Dernière=Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, |Galerie= }} Lacadémie de magie Beauxbâtons' est une école de sorcellerie française. La directrice actuelle de Beauxbâtons est Madame Olympe Maxime. Beauxbâtons est similaire à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle est une des écoles invitées au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 1994 - 1995. Localisation et accès Beauxbâtons est situé en France, dans les Pyrénées, mais son emplacement exact est inconnu. L'académie ne veut pas révéler publiquement son emplacement exact pour que personne ne puisse voler ses secrets. On sait tout de même que l'école se situe dans le Sud de la France : les robes des élèves sont très fines et plus adaptées à un climat plus chaud , la bouillabaisse plat typiquement marseillais leur est parfaitement courante ainsi que le récit de Rubeus Hagrid évoquant l'école puis des vacances dans le sud de la France . Beaucoup de sorciers pensent qu'elle se trouve plus exactement dans les Pyrénées.Pottermore Voir le texte inédit de J.K. RowlingAvant le texte de Pottermore, J.K. Rowling plaçait cette école vers Cannes : "Jo thinks that Durmstrang is in northern Scandinavia - the very north of Sweden or Norway and that Beauxbatons is somewhere near Cannes in the south of France." Voir ici. Les lieux de l'académie font probablement l'objet de protections spéciales : lieu rendu incartable, sortilège Repousse-Moldu... Description Si l'académie reste très secrète, il est toutefois clairement indiqué qu'elle se situe dans un palais . Ses visiteurs parlent d'un superbe château entouré de jardins à la française découpés par magie dans le relief montagneux. Dans le parc se trouve une magnifique fontaine qui possèderait des pouvoirs de guérison et portant le nom de Flamel, en l'honneur de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, tous deux anciens étudiants de Beauxbâtons, et qui ont en partie financé la construction de l'académie grâce à leur or alchimique. Histoire L'académie existe depuis plus de sept cents ans et fait partie du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis sa création . Elle entretient de bonnes relations avec Poudlard malgré leur rivalité lors de compétitions comme le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, que Beauxbâtons a remporté 62 fois, contre 63 fois pour Poudlard. Beauxbâtons a concouru au Tournoi de 1994 et a envoyé une délégation de candidats à Poudlard. La championne de l'école choisie par la Coupe de Feu était Fleur Delacour. Esprit de l'académie Blason Le blason de l'académie, présent sur le carrosse représente deux baguettes d'or croisées, chacune lançant trois étoiles. Organisation thumb|left|Olympe Maxime Directrice de Beauxbâtons Élèves L'académie de Beauxbâtons accueille en majorité de jeunes sorciers français, mais également des espagnols, des portugais, des néerlandais, des luxembourgeois et des belges (les effectifs de Beauxbâtons sont plus élevés que ceux de Poudlard). Uniforme L'uniforme de l'école est une robe en soie fine et une cape bleu clair. Qualités Respect Les élèves se lèvent lorsque leur directrice entre dans une pièce, se déplacent en rang en sa compagnie et restent stoïques devant les moqueries. Ils semblent très respectueux des coutumes. Délicatesse Les lieux semblent emplis de délicatesse. Fleur Delacour évoque lors du bal de Noël des coutumes dont fait l'objet le palais de Beauxbâtons à Noël. Elle évoque des sculptures de glace qui ne fondent pas, semblables à des statues de diamant, des chœurs de nymphes qui donnent la sérénade et d'une cuisine raffinée. Examens D'après Fleur, les élèves passent leurs premiers examens, similaires aux BUSE, en sixième année et non en cinquième année comme à Poudlard. Élèves connus *Fleur Delacour *Délégation de Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers *Groupe présent à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch *Gabrielle Delacour *Nicolas Flamel et sa femme Pernelle, qui se sont rencontrés dans cette école, et ont ensuite financé la construction du château avec de l'or alchimique. *Vincent Duc de Trèfle-Picques, un des plus célèbres anciens élèves de l'académie, qui a fuit la en faisant croire qu'il avait été décapité grâce à un charme de Camouflage jeté dans son cou. *Luc Millefeuille, autre célèbre ancien élève, pâtissier qui était connu pour empoisonner les Moldus avec ses préparations. *Ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons au mariage de Bill et Fleur Étymologie Le nom de l'académie est d'origine française (notons toutefois qu'en version originale, l'accent circonflexe est absent), les bâtons faisant probablement référence aux baguettes magiques. Anecdotes *Les élèves de Beauxbâtons apparaissent dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 mais ne sont pas des personnages jouables, contrairement aux élèves de Durmstrang. *Le film Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu peut laisser penser que cette école est exclusivement féminine, mais la délégation de Beauxbâtons dans le roman est mixte. *Dans le film, Gabrielle Delacour est vue portant l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, pourtant dans le roman d'après Harry Potter, elle ne semble pas avoir plus de huit ans. De plus, d'après les renseignements donnés par Fleur Delacour dans un autre livre, il est possible de supposer que le cursus est similaire, c'est-à-dire que les élèves entrent à l'école à onze ans et en sortent après sept années de scolarité. *Dans le jeu Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard, pendant les cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall dit parfois au cadet de Jacob qu'il devrait peut-être chercher un correspondant à Beauxbâtons. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Voir aussi *Poudlard *Durmstrang *Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe Notes et références ca:Beauxbatons da:Beauxbatons de:Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei de2:Beauxbatons Akademie en:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic es:Academia Mágica Beauxbatons et:Beauxbatons fi:Beauxbatons it:Accademia di Magia di Beauxbatons ja:ボーバトン魔法アカデミー nl:Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst no:Beauxbatons magiske akademi pl:Akademia Magii Beauxbatons pt:Academia de Magia Beauxbatons ru:Шармбатон sv:Beauxbatons uk:Бобатон zh:布斯巴顿魔法学院 Catégorie:Beauxbâtons Catégorie:Lieux incartables Catégorie:France